The end goal of this project is to develop a clinical grade MRI myocardial injection needle catheter for real-time MRI guided transendocardial delivery of therapeutics to the myocardium with US FDA 510(K) or IDE clearance. To meet this deliverable, there are technical objectives pursued during Phase I.